Tarde de películas
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Naruto 'Yaoisa' las películas favoritas de ambos, criticándolas hasta el final. Pero una tarde de películas con tu novio Kitsune no es tan mala, ¿verdad Sasuke? Pésimo Summary, NaruSasu Yaoi -o Shonen-ai-


**Disclimer: **Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, y las películas aquí mencionadas tampoco me pertenecen.

**Pareja: **Naruto **X **Sasuke (**Naru**Sasu**)**

**Advertencias: **Yaoi **o **Shonen-ai (**Ni** idea**)**, mal lenguaje, intento de humor.

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic va sin intención de ofender a nadie, y está echo con algunas de mis películas favoritas.

* * *

**.-. Tarde de películas .-.**

- Tsk - chasqueó la lengua Sasuke. Era sábado, Naruto y él estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de la mansión Uchiha, dónde se quedaban algunos fines de semana que les daban paz y tranquilidad a la joven pareja, libre de misiones y personas que tratasen de arruinar su relación. Veían una película romántica-dramática que hacía que se él morocho casi se durmiera, y que el kitsune llorara mares.

- ¡Por quééééé! - lloraba el kistune, desconsolado, en los brazos de Sasuke, quien solo suspiraba y le acariciaba la cabeza a el rubio. - ¡Porque Jack no cogió otra puerta y se trepó en ella! ¡Había un mundo de cosas en donde treparse, 'ttebayo! ¡Porquééé! - sollozaba, sin control. - Jack no amaba a Rose, por eso quiso morir... - murmuró bajo su aliento aún 'llorando'.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- Naruto, hemos visto Titanic muchas veces y aún sigues llorando como nena, ¿que rayos esperas? ¿Que el final cambie o qué? - preguntó con ironía en la voz, pero aún acariciando su rostro.

Naruto hizo un puchero que a Sasuke se le hizo de lo más tierno.

- ¡Sí! Aún sigo esperando que Jack se quede con Fabrizio, admita que es gay y deje a Rose botada dentro del barco para que se ahogue, aparte de que le cambien el nombre de 'Titanic' a Yaoitanic. - se burló Naruto.

Y Sasuke, en contra de su voluntad, soltó una risita.

- Dobe. - sonrió y luego miró la pantalla, en la cual se veían los créditos de la película, anunciando su fin. - Bueno, _Naru-chan_, ¿que película estúpida quieres ver ahora? - preguntó, parándose de su asiento y sacando la película del DVD.

Naruto, ignorando el estúpido e infantil apodo que le dijo Sasuke para molestarlo, le acercó un cartucho, con la película adentro. Sasuke miró la portada y puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Luna Nueva? ¿Enserio? - preguntó mirando a su rubio con cara de interrogación.

- ¡Ché! Se que te gusta, 'ttebayo. - le restó importancia el de pelo amarillo sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.

- Pensé que no te gustaba la saga. - se encogió de hombros Sasuke, poniendo la película y luego sentándose al lado de Naruto, este último le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo más hacia él.

- No es que no me guste, es más, me encanta que suspires por ese vampiro 'Lee-mentes'. - susurró sarcástico el rubio y luego ambos rieron.

Solo Naruto conocía la fascinación de Sasuke por la saga de _Crepúsculo_. Y solo él lo sabía por la amenaza clara que le dejó él morocho. «- Si me entero de que le haz dicho a alguien, tendrás que orinar el resto de tu vida en una bolsa y usaré tus pelotas para mi árbol de navidad, ¿entendido?» Después de eso intentó no burlarse de su novio al ver como su cuarto estaba lleno de carteles con las caras de los personajes -aunque debía admitir que sentía unos celos ilógicos contra el personaje _Edward Cullen_ y su actor _Robert Patinson_, por los cuales Sasuke suspiraba cada vez que salía en la película-, los libros en el estante, la pulsera de los Cullen -la que tiene el león-, en fin, tenía de _todo_ en su cuarto, hasta lentillas rojas y doradas que se ponía de vez en cuando para estar por ahí dentro de su casa.

- Es que es tan lindo. - sonrió Sasuke cuando su novio gruño y se acurrucó más en él. - Tienes que admitir que está bueno.

Naruto entornó los ojos.

- Estaría bueno si tuviera los pelos negros, en punta hacia atrás -como cacatúa, en otras palabras-, ojos negros y rasgados, piel pálida... no esa cualidad ya la tiene... En fin, si fueras tú estoy seguro de que te sacaría de las garras y le arrancaría la peluca a Bella, te volvería Gay, te metería en mi cama y te haría mío. - sonrió zorrunamente.

Sasuke, lo miró, ya ninguno estaba pendiente a la película.

- ¿Y que pasaría si yo no me dejara llevar por un lobo como tú -ya que eres lo contrarío a mí, yo soy frío y tu eres cálido-, me quedara con 'Bella', y no te dejara meterte entre mis piernas, para que me hicieras 'tuyo'? - preguntó, alzando ambas cejas.

Naruto se acomodó más en el sofá, quedando Sasuke y él frente a frente.

- Pues este lobo -ugh, sueno a Kiba, que repugnante- te seduciría a como de lugar, incluso te intentaría quitar a 'Bella' para que te fijaras en mí. Luego te besaría sin tu permiso, y al ver lo excelente besador que soy te entregarías a mí sin rechistar, abriéndome las piernas, dejando tú orgullo a un lado y permitirme amarte sin compasión, 'ttebayo. - sonrió travieso el Kitsune.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Estamos hablando de un Twilight Yaoi o mi ex-relación con Ino? - le preguntó a su rubio.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que aquí aplicaría la frase: 'Cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia', 'ttebayo. - rió Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró serio y sacudió la cabeza.

- Mejor veamos la película. - sentenció y se acomodó en las piernas de Naruto, acostando su cabeza entre ellas.

Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada y asintió, acariciándole el pelo al morocho.

- Edawrd es un idiota. - gruño Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto estaba de acuerdo con él.

- Sí, no se por que no se va a buscar a Jacob y lo besa de una vez.

Sasuke torció el gesto.

- ¡Cállate! Que no me refiero a eso, dobe. Me refiero a por decirle a Bella que no la amaba. ¡Le rompió el corazón! - suspiró con resignación e izo un inadvertido y diminuto puchero.

- Yo todavía guardo esperanzas de que se lo folle el lobo. - continuó Naruto para molestar a su novio protector de la saga. «Aunque más protector lo era con él, por supuesto»

A Sasuke le apareció un tic en el ojo.

- Naruto... ¿Entiendes que no todos pueden ser gay's como nosotros, verdad? - suspiró Sasuke tratando, inútilmente de calmarse y no caerle a patadas encima a su novio, por burlarse de su saga favorita.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros, completamente divertido con la situación.

- ¡Lo se, 'ttebayo! Es solo que... creo que le voy a pagar al guionista de la siguiente película 'Eclipse', para que, en vez del beso de Bella con Jacob, sea con Edward y Jacob... ¡Por Kami-sama que sus ventas aumentarían un 100% aquí en Konoha! Con lo Yaoimaniaticas que son las chicas hoy en día... - suspiró con pesadez y luego rió ante la cara de Sasuke.

El tic del ojo del morocho se acentuó.

- Para que lo sepas... 'Eclipse' ya la han echo... y... Amanecer parte uno hace meses que salió a la venta... y ya casi sacan al cine Amanecer parte dos... - susurró con aparente calma pero apretando los dientes Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró con aparente asombro.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Perdí la única oportunidad que tenía para demostrarte que Edward Cullen es gay y está detrás de Bella para poder acercarse a Jacob! - 'lloró muy afligido' el Kitsune.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- ¿Y no será al revés, idiota? - preguntó irónico, y al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Naruto cuando iba a contestar, lo calló. - Mira, jódete y cállate, mejor veamos otra película. - gruño y sacó 'Luna nueva' para poner 'Toy Storie 1', luego de ponerle play se sentó al lado de Naruto de nuevo.

_«Al menos así no se burlará de la película, ya que es para niños»_, pensó Sasuke, con un poco de alegría... Que equivocado estaba...

- Neeeh, Sasuke. - le llamó el Kitsune.

- ¿Mmmm? - 'preguntó' el Uchiha sin prestarle atención, comiendo _popcorn_que había sacado de Kami-sama sabrá donde, y mirando atentamente la película.

Naruto sonrió con malicia para sus adentros.

- Buzz y Woody, ¿quien crees que sea el seme? - preguntó 'inocentemente' Naruto.

Sasuke solo se atragantó con las palomitas.

- ¡Idiota! - gritó imaginándose la escena de Buzz y Woody...ejem en 'eso'...siendo aún juguetes... y luego se echó a reír. - Eres un imbécil, pervertido... - le dijo con la cara colorada por el ataque de risa.

Naruto sonrió al verlo reír y se sintió sumamente orgulloso de ser el único que pudiera sacarle una carcajada al Uchiha.

- Bueno Sasuke, si no fuera un pervertido no podría hacerte 'todas esas cosas' cada vez que lo hacemos, 'ttebayo.- izo una pausa cuando Sasuke le tiró un cojín a la cara, con las mejillas rosas. - Yo creo que sería Buzz. - continuó Naruto acariciando las mejillas rosas del Uchiha. - Se ve mas fuerte y es más sociable y divertido. - amplió su sonrisa.

El morocho volvió a rodar los ojos.

- Woody es un poco mas alto... - contra-atracó Sasuke, para llevarle la contraría.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Solo son dos miseros milímetros, aparte Buzz es mas ancho de músculos y Woody es mas flaco y está hecho de un material suave, 'ttebayo. - sonrió triunfante el rubio.

Sasuke resopló con indignación sabiendo que la pelea no era precisamente de Woody y Buzz. Entonces un plan rondó su mente, y sonrió perverso, sonrisa que a Naruto no le gustó en absoluto.

- Creo que tienes razón. Buzz es el seme sin duda. - aceptó y Naruto lo miró con desconfianza. Algo andaba mal, Sasuje jamás, pero jamás de los jamases, se rendía tan fácil. Aquí había gato encerrado. - Buzz es fuerte, ancho en 'músculos', sociable, 'divertido'... - calló abruptamente y sonrió con mas perversidad, Naruto lo retó con la mirada a que continuara. - ... es de otra galaxia, subnormal y... feo. - entonces se mordió el labio para evitar reír de la cara del rubio, quién tenia la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Teme! ¡Yo no soy feo! - gritó -o mejor dicho, chilló- Naruto enfadado señalando a el Uchiha con un dedo.

- Yo jamás te mencioné a ti, dobe. Que yo sepa estábamos hablando de Buzz y su capacidad para ser seme. - luego miró de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa a Naruto. - Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, si eres como Buzz... Y tienes que admitirlo dobe... En esta relación el más hermoso de aquí soy yo. Soy el sex simbol de toda, absolutamente toda, Konoha. - sonrió con arrogancia el Uchiha.

Naruto rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños.

- ¡Te vas a enterar Uchiha! - dicho esto tomó a Sasuke de los hombros y lo tiró de espaldas al sofá y... Ya se imaginarán los que pasó después.

Sí, dejaron atrás a 'Titanic', 'Luna nueva', 'Eclipse' y a 'Toy Stoy' para tener uno de los encuentros carnales más salvajes que habían tenido, en el sofá de la mansión Uchiha.

Ahora se encontraban jadeando en busca de aire para normalizar sus respiraciones luego de sus 'encuentros'.

- Neeh Sasuke, ahora sé como se deberían llamar esas películas si fueran todas con parejas gay's. - dijo Naruto cuando hubo recuperado la respiración.

- ¿Como? - preguntó Sasuke aún agitado.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente mostrando los dientes.

- Como dije antes, 'Titanic' sería 'Yaoitanic', 'Eclipse' sería 'Eclipse-Yaoi' seeeh... se que no es muy original pero... ¡No te rías Teme, dattebayo! - gruño a su amante que se estaba sacudiendo intentando ocultar sus risas, y con orgullo continuó el último nombre. - Y a 'Toy story' yo la cambiaría a 'Toy Yaoi'...

Sasuke no pudo más y se rió por la estupidez de Naruto contra el cuello del mismo, quién también se reía. Risas que causaron cosas interesantes en sus cuerpos y se comieron mutuamente en otra ronda de sexo salvaje en el sofá de lana verde.

- Oe, Sasuke. - llamó el rubio cuando el moreno se acomodó en su pecho para dormir.

Sasuke no miró a Naruto, solo se dedicó a decirle un flojo y adormilado 'Dime', mientras escondía su cabeza en el cuello del mismo.

- ¡Creo que sería buena idea que tengamos un maratón de Anime, 'ttebayo!

A Sasuke solo le apareció una sonrisa perversa.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Estoy enferma desde hace de días, me duele la cabeza, pero tenía que hacer algo para animarme a mí misma. Así que hice este pequeño NaruSasu... Se me vino a la mente mientras hacía otra cosa... Y prendí perezosamente la computadora... y eh aquí mi pésimo trabajo con el fin de sacarles una sonrisa... Ya que me divertí mucho haciéndolo... Y... esperen pronto el maratón de anime :D! Luego lo voy a empesar... jejeje... Bueno... Ya me tengo que ir... Quiero dormir un rato haber si se me quitan los malestares... Y ya mismo tengo que irme a comer... Bueno... Besos a todos y los amo... ¿Reviews?


End file.
